In this specification unless the contrary is expressly stated, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not to be construed as an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge; or known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.
In known building practice, formwork is assembled on a surface or on a lower floor level to form the next level of the building above. The formwork includes box forms to create columns, table forms to form concrete beams extending between the columns and lost formwork to fill the regions between the beams.
Lost formwork and the table forms are normally held in position by scaffolding. The scaffolding is assembled on to the surface or floor below with the lost formwork and table forms being supported on the scaffolding. The table forms are lowered in to position on to the scaffolding by cranes.
The lost formwork comprises rolled sheet metal sections which are left place after the concrete sets.
The table forms normally have plywood surfaces against which the concrete is poured. A series of joists are spaced along the underneath surface of the plywood and further bearers are located under the joists which locate on the scaffolding to support the formwork.
The scaffolding is strong enough to support concrete which is then poured on to the formwork to create the next floor above. Once this concrete is set, and becomes self supporting, then the scaffolding and formwork can be removed from beneath.
Normally, scissor lift mechanisms or platforms are used to support the table forms while the scaffolding is removed. The table form formwork is then prised away from the concrete surface and lowered to ground level. All the components are stacked for the removal from the building site by forklift and crane.
It has been proposed to use carriage systems to replace scaffolding for the purpose of raising and lowering of concrete formwork. An example of such a carriage system is illustrated in British Patent No. GB 1052097. According to this specification, the formwork can be raised to the required position and supported there while the concrete is poured on above. Once the concrete is set, then the concrete formwork is removed.
However, a significant problem with such a carriage system remains the adherence of the formwork to the cured concrete surface. Often, the formwork must still be manually prized away from the surface of the cured concrete. This is not only time consuming, but potentially hazardous for those doing the prizing.
It is an object of the present disclosure therefore to substantially ameliorate the above described difficulties, or at least to provide a formwork support arrangement that is a useful alternative to known arrangements.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taking in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
For the purpose of this specification the word “comprising” means “including but not limited to”, and the word ‘comprises’ has a corresponding meaning.